


Now And Forever

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Severus has found and lost his soul mate.  Based on Firestar038's 'After Battle' Challenge issued at www.livejournal/community/hproundrobin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm borrowing because I like put her people in situations she wouldn't bother trying.  
Note: Part of the Dusk 'til Dawn Harry Potter Severus Fuh-Q Fest Wave 8 at www.kardasi.com  
Beta: The Lovely Magdelena, who's always willing to do double duty at the last minute.  
A/N: The plot line for this story comes from Firestar038's 'After Battle' challenge, which can be found at www.livejournal.com/community/hproundrobin.  
Warning: Character deaths.

 

The whole school was on edge and I was lucky enough not to have any major catastrophes on my hands due to the annoying brats and their lack of concentration. Yes, they ruined their potions left and right, but at least there weren't any explosions for me to deal with. I knew why they were on edge. Even the staff was showing signs of stress. I couldn't blame them. I'd be quaking in my boots if I didn't have such control over my emotions. The Dark Lord plans to attack tomorrow night and we've done all we could to prepare the students and the castle for the attack. Battle plans were made, but everyone knows that plans don't survive the first engagement with the enemy. 

 

It's been a nightmare here for the past year. I was no longer able to spy, collect information from those who sell it, or leave the castle grounds. I'm right behind Albus and Potter on the Dark Lord's hit list now. I jerked my thoughts from the outside world and tried to concentrate on the papers I was trying to mark and keeping an eye on the miscreants in the room with me. They all had their heads bent over their cauldrons, pretending to do their work properly. This was my 7th year NEWT class and now it is much smaller than it once was. All those children who had parents in the ranks of the Death Eaters were removed from school two days ago; a sure sign that my replacement's information was correct and accurate. 

 

I glanced up at the clock and stood up to stalk the aisles between the work stations. Not one of them earned anything other than a scathing comment from me. Their potions were pathetic and at this stage of the game they should have been able to make a passable potion under duress. After all they've been my students for the past seven years. Surprisingly the only person who made anything close to acceptable was Potter, and it was only close because, well, it IS Potter. I wouldn’t acknowledge Potter having any skills at all if I could help it. 

 

"Pathetic, Potter." I snarled at the hapless teen as I strode through the small space between him and Granger.

 

Potter didn't say a word, but I did hear a sigh as I started to make acidic comments to Granger, who for once failed to make a proper potion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the young wizard add the final ingredient to his cauldron, properly for once in his life. I can honestly say I've been surprised at the effort Potter has put into this class, not that I'd admit it even under the effects of Veritaserum. It had taken the death of his mutt of a godfather to settle him down, though I do miss the prospect of catching him wandering around the halls of the castle after curfew. He rarely leaves his dorm when he isn't at class or private lessons with me or Dumbledore. I've found it very difficult to goad him towards his breaking point these days despite the effort I put into it. The only time in this past year that I managed to make him angry was when I said something less than flattering about his mother. Poppy refused to heal the broken nose I received in response.

 

Another glance at the clock told me that it was time to rid myself of the brats and I snarled at them to leave the samples on my desk and vanish, which they did at a breakneck pace. Potter left much slower than the rest and to my surprise Granger wasn't hanging back with him. I had a few minutes before I had to appear for supper in the Great Hall so I locked my classroom and followed the boy. Like he's done every other time I've followed him, he went straight to his dorms and once he was safely inside I returned to my office to make some headway into my marking while I can.

* * *

The Great Hall was subdued and the chatter was at a minimum while the students ate. The staff table, instead of the usually straight line across the raised platform it stood on, was now broken up into small groups. The teachers were distributed among those tables according to what task they were assigned to in the defense of Hogwarts. Pomfrey, Sprout, Sinistra and the new Muggle Studies professor were in charge of anything for the infirmary, while Flitwick, Hagrid, Hooch and Vector were assigned to the evacuation of the students and defending the main entrance to the school. I was sitting with the Headmaster, McGonagall, Shacklebolt, who joined to teach dueling for those older students who were expected to help defend the school, and this year's idiot of a defense teacher. As we ate, we discussed the plans we set and tried our best to come up with contingency plans in case things didn't go as expected. Despite out best efforts we couldn't figure out what to do about the werewolves the Dark Lord would send out against us. It was my horrible luck to have to face a pack of those creatures. It was bad enough that they invaded my nightmares. With Lupin dead at the hands of Malfoy, we were at a severe disadvantage and unable to recruit any of the creatures to our side. The Dark Lord's sadistic sense of humour had us facing the lot on the night of the full moon.

 

After running verbal circles around our problem and still not finding a solution, I noticed that the students were leaving in pairs and that Potter wasn't one of them. My glance in that direction caught McGonagall's attention and a sad frown formed on her face. 

 

"It's been like that all year. Granger and Weasley go off together and he's left alone. He doesn't dare get involved with anyone." She said quietly, managing not to get the attention of the other three people at our table.

 

"Why the hell not? It's not like he can't get who ever he wishes." I replied with a snort of disbelief.

 

"It'd be in the papers before the next day dawns. He doesn't want all the hype our world has built up around him. He just wants to be a normal teenager."

 

I gave the older witch a look of disbelief before giving a curt goodbye to my colleagues. I swept out of the hall glaring at any student that dared block my path. I headed back to my classroom to continue my marking. I'd be damned if I will let the Dark Lord disrupt my routine more than he already has. I didn't notice that someone had followed me down until the light clang of a cauldron being lowered to a work bench sent me reaching for my wand. The perpetrator already had his or her head stuck into the cauldron and was scrubbing away, but their books were sitting on a bench about two rows away. While watching the student and silently cursing myself for letting my guard down, I opened the top most book and identified my intruder.

 

"Potter! What's the meaning of this?" I barked, and smirked in satisfaction as Potter jerked and hit his head on the cauldron with a hollow ringing sound.

 

"No one's around and I don't want to be alone. You're the only teacher trying to keep to the routine. Besides when don't you need cauldrons cleaned out?" Potter replied with a blank look.

 

"True, but wouldn't it have been better if you asked first instead of nearly getting yourself killed by me?" I sneered, but didn't get the response I was hoping for.

 

"You've forgotten the prophecy. Only Tommy can kill me. I may have ended up scorched a bit, but I'd still be there for tomorrow's nightmare."

 

"If you insist, then I'll let you get back to work." I told the brat, and headed to my desk. 

 

I returned to the marking I had barely started during my last class, and left copious amounts of red in on every paper I read. I still can't believe that after all this time these fifth years couldn't write an essay to save their lives. I won't mention the grammar, or lack of, that they use. What are they learning before they come to Hogwarts? Once all the fifth year assignments were done I worked my way steadily through the sixth year and first year papers. My work was accompanied by the occasional hollow clang and the steady scraping of a brush from Potter's corner. When I finally completed my marking, I began dragging several reference books off the shelves. I'm determined to use what ever means I have at hand to solve the werewolf problem. The Dark Lord managed to kill our only hope of having the lycanthropes join us, or stay out of the fight, when he managed to capture Lupin last year. The sadistic bastard sent Potter his pelt as a Christmas gift. I was surprised that the boy managed to survive the year with his mind intact. I knew damn well that the werewolf was the boy's last connection with the parents he never knew. Potter had once again thumbed his nose at the Dark Lord and triumphed.

 

I thumbed through pages upon pages of information that had the smallest references to werewolves in order to find something, anything that will help use, repel, or neutralize their threat. After an hour of useless searching I flung the books away from me and mindlessly pulled out a worn silver sickle from my pocket. It was the first coin I ever earned, and I never spent the blasted thing. It has been in my pocket for years, and whenever I was worried or deep in thought I would pull it out to fiddle with. Most of the markings were barely visible after years of handling. I looked up and noticed that Potter, having finished the cauldrons, had moved on to scrubbing the desks. I stared at the boy while running my fingers over the coin. Potter must have felt my gaze for he looked up with a puzzled expression and then looked about the room, his eyes resting on the books I threw to the floor.

 

"What's wrong, Professor?" He asked with a slightly confused expression, obviously thrown for a loop at my careless treatment of my books, especially after I'd lectured him about the proper care for rare volumes in the library earlier in the year. 

 

"Not anything you could possibly help with." I replied, still staring at the boy. I added mostly to myself, "not unless you've actually know of a way to stop the werewolves."

 

"Where do you think they'll be entering the grounds from?" Potter asked while staring blankly at the coin in my hand.

 

"The forest is the most likely direction. There isn't much in the forest that would dare stand in their way. The centaurs would have made a huge dent before they were eliminated, but the Headmaster has convinced them to leave the forest for the school grounds. They're helping guard the students."

 

"So the centaurs won't get hurt if we mine the forest then." Potter's brow furrowed in thought, but he still stared at the sickle I held.

 

"Don't think too hard, Potter. You'll hurt yourself." I said with a smirk, and earned a mild glare in return.

 

"I'm trying to remember something from a Muggle fantasy novel I read over the summer. There was a battle and one of the armies laced the battlefield with this four pronged spiked ball. When it landed on the ground one spike was guaranteed to point upwards." 

 

"Caltrops."

 

"Yes! We can transfigure them out of anything and then transfigure the metal into silver. All the first and second years can help with that. We can mine the forest and part of the grounds with them and reduce the numbers coming at us."

 

I knew what he was getting at the moment he began to describe the primitive weapons against cavalries. I was in a bit of shock that they boy could actually think or even apply anything to a problem. I just wasn't used to it. Perhaps I missed it happening before? It wasn't important at this moment. Right now I had to pass the idea to Albus and Minerva so they could get the students together to work on it.

 

"Get back to work. I've got to contact the Headmaster." I told the brat, who was already scrubbing at the next desk.

 

The conversation with the Headmaster was quick and to the point, but it was enough to stoke the fires behind those half-moon glasses he wore. He wasn't the only one who received the idea with a renewed determination. Minerva was already making lists of students to draft into helping. I left them so they could get to work, but not without further orders from the now incandescent old man. He wanted me to review with Potter all the spells and shields tonight and tomorrow morning, making sure that he got plenty of rest before the battle was to commence. I grumbled to myself as I returned to my classroom, locking and warding the doors before turning to Potter, who was now mopping the floors.

 

"Potter, put that mop away. The Headmaster wants us to review your spells, counters and shields. I'll assume you know how to cast the killing curse by now?" 

 

"Yes, I do." Potter responded quietly and I wondered, not for the first time, how he was going to survive after killing the Dark Lord. I had no doubts about his ability to do so, though it wasn't in the boy's nature to kill. The Dark Lord has given him enough incentive to go against his basic behaviour.

 

"Into the next room then. Perhaps you'll get the reflection shield right for a change." I snapped in annoyance, though I haven't a clue as to what annoyed me.

 

Potter only sighed and headed to the secret room we used for his private lessons. The younger wizard moved to the far side of the room and waited for his instructions. Once I was sure he understood that he was to defend himself from the curses I was going to send his way, I began. This time, unlike the others, I did not do a slow build up to the more harmful spells. I sent out a rapid volley of harder curses at him. Some were dark, others considered light and the rest were borderline, but Potter either deflected them toward the floor or ceiling with a low grade deflection shield or absorbed them with a shield that was semi-self-sustaining. All of the spells I sent, Potter dealt with easily, much to my satisfaction, not that I was every going to let him know that I approved. After making sure the brat had those defenses down pat, I made him use the counters to stop those same curses before moving onto the deflective shield he never properly cast despite the number of times I forced him to use it. 

 

"Now we're going to practice Merlin's shield. Try and get it right this time. It's supposed to send the curse rebounding back at the caster."

 

"I'll try, Professor." Potter responded quietly once again, but something that I couldn't identify was in his voice and it bothered me. It was almost a defeated, hopeless tone.

 

"Don't try. Do it!" I growled and sent a highly illegal spell his way, silently thanking the shielding the rest of the staff placed on this room to keep the Ministry from poking its nose in.

 

Potter chanted the incantation quickly and correctly, but the spell I used went through it like it wasn't there. Potter barely got out of the way of it. I glared at the teenager and motioned him back to the spot with an irritated jerk of my head. Potter went slowly back into place, causing me to growl with impatience. I haven't a clue as to why he's incapable of casting the spell properly. Over and over I made him practice the shield and every time it failed. It took me a while to realize that Potter didn't want to hurt other person, even indirectly.

 

"Potter, if you expect to come out of the battle tomorrow alive, you must master this shield!" I snapped. I couldn't help it. Incompetence drives me mad.

 

Potter didn't respond and his eyes got that curious blank look I've seen him sporting recently. He refused to look me in the eye and a few of those missing pieces slipped into place. When they did, my mind leapt to a conclusion that bothered me even more than facing a pack of werewolves. He didn't expect to survive the battle tomorrow and it filled me with dread. If he didn't survive we'll all be dead. Another Dark Lord will take over if Potter disposed of the current one, and we'll be doomed to a lifetime of enslavement without someone to keep the new one in check. 

 

"Potter, if you do not find a reason to go on, we'll all be dead. Think about how your friends would feel if you're no longer there." The words left a foul feeling in my mouth. I wasn't used to reassuring anyone and it wasn't something that I needed to do in Slytherin.

 

"They don't need me. They hardly notice anything outside of themselves. They'd be better off anyway." Potter replied, the pain of loss evident in his voice.

 

"What about the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and the Weasleys?" I asked, looking for anything that would bring him out of this bought of apathy.

 

"I'm nothing but a tool, a troublesome student to the first two and there really isn't room for me at the Weasleys, though they try very hard." The voice was almost a monotone. There wasn't any emotion in the boy's voice and it bothered me to no end. I think I prefer the boy that wore his heart on his sleeve to this virtual zombie before me.

 

"What will make you snap out of this? What will make you want to live, brat?" I didn't realize that I had closed the distance between us until I noticed my hands were on his shoulders and shaking him to emphasize my words. I was desperate to find a way to break him out of this funk he was in. Why I cared eluded me as I waited for his answer.

 

He did answer and it wasn't anything I could have possibly predicted. His response was the lightest brush of his lips against my own and my mind froze in shock for several seconds while the brat looked at me with an odd blending of hope and apprehension. When my mind finally registered what had happened, it went to war with itself and my body as I blankly stared at the person whose shoulders I still clenched. The rational part of my mind reminded me of my position of trust, and the Headmaster's possible reaction, while the impulsive side I usually kept firmly caged reminded me that I'm human and just as likely to die as the lost soul in front of me. My body, or rather a certain part of it, made its opinion very clear. My heart was of no help at all. It remained motionless behind the icy walls I had built around it. More and more pieces to that puzzle I've been working on fell into place. Potter was gay and didn't find anyone among the school's population that was available. Most of those of that inclination were already paired off, and the magic that makes us wizards makes those pairs permanent when those who prefer their own gender meet a compatible person. Magic is a curious thing and it does much to protect itself. I've always believed that the stability in those relationships that form from mutual attraction was its way to prevent the numerous diseases that affect the Muggle population frequently. Potter was like myself in his inability to find another to settle down with.

 

While I fought my internal war, I loosened my hands and never noticed that Potter slipped away until the sound of him trying to open the door that led back to my classroom broke through and brought my attention back to him.

 

"Potter." I said into the silence and when I saw the blankness in his eyes the rational part of my mind gave up its fight and retreated. I strode across the room and loomed over the slighter wizard, who gave no reaction what so ever. "I did not say you could leave."

 

"Please, Professor, just let me go." Potter said quietly and I could hear the pain in his voice. He looked at the ground as he spoke.

 

"No." Potter still wouldn't look at me though he did stiffen in response to my denying his plea. 

 

I reached out to lift his chin up and forced him to look at me. He tried to avoid my eyes, he knows about my latent Legilimency ability, which I used at the first opportunity as he tried to get away. It was a boon to be able to cast a Legilimens spell without wand and words, especially given my target’s tendency to squirm out of unfavourable situations. I managed to make the necessary eye contact by firmly grasping his head in both my hands. What I found surprised me. He truly had an interest in me. It wasn't desperation or any of the other scenarios that crossed my mind. Everything I saw clinched my choice of action. 

 

I took advantage of the fact that I had his head captured and bent to kiss the still struggling Gryffindor. I was surprised once again as my flesh touched his. It was becoming a habit being caught off guard. This time it wasn't Potter but the magic we both possessed that disrupted my equilibrium. It flared like an exploding cauldron from every point where our skin touched. I couldn't remember if I felt that zap of magic when I first forced him to look at me, but then I was concentrating solely on the boy to the exclusion of all else. Once the initial shock of contact wore off, my mind was able to tell me what was going on. Any dunderhead born in the wizarding world could tell what was happening between us and I certainly wasn't a member of that category. I couldn't believe that after twenty years I had found a mate, not any mate but my soul-mate. To believe that the one who's soul complimented my own was the son of my childhood nemesis. All those thoughts were driven from my mind when the pliant mouth beneath mine opened to allow me access to depths within. 

 

I shifted my focus to the young man I would be spending the rest of my life with, and prayed for a positive outcome to battle the next evening. I threw caution to the wind after tasting the chocolate and mint that he had for dessert. Hunger made me impatient and I jerked on the shirt cladding the younger man to untuck it the rest of the way, allowing my hands unrestricted access to the skin beneath it. Potter, no Harry, moaned into my mouth as my fingers found responsive areas as they explored their new territory. Harry's breathing was ragged as whistled against my cheek and I backed off enough to allow him to breathe. The Gryffindor rested his head against my collar bone as he gulped air into his oxygen starved body. I continued my tactile exploration as the younger man recovered and as I did so I felt him tug at the robes I wore. A few moments later he growled in frustration as he noticed the hundreds of tiny hooks that kept my robes closed. I chuckled lightly at his reaction and swallowed any protest or hurt he could have uttered by kissing him until he was breathless once again. Once he was pliant again I grabbed one of his arms, unlocked the door and dragged him through the potions classroom. I paused only to snag his bag of books from a desk before heading to my office and the door secreted behind my desk that led to my personal quarters.

 

The dungeon rooms were glorified studio flats as any Muggleborn student would tell you, unlike those quarters reserved for the other members of the staff, which had several rooms. I shook off my disgruntlement at the unequal quarters. After all this was more than adequate for me. I spend most of my free time in my office, lab or staff lounge when I wasn't teaching, so anything fancier was a waste. I led Harry over to my bed and struggled to hide my laughter as he tried once again to work the hooks on my robes. After listening to him grumble as he fought the tiny bits of metal for a few moments, I took mercy on the younger man and spelled off both our clothing. I took my time allowing my eyes to take in the sight of him. Like me, he was much too thin, but he didn't reach the five foot eleven that I did. I couldn't figure out why that was. Our circumstances were much different, or so I thought.

 

He was very nice to look at, and when I waved him to the bed, I stiffened in anger when I noticed the scars on his back. They were very familiar to me since I bore similar marks from my father's favourite weapon. Now was not the time to bring it up, but I will in the future. I reined in my temper and focused on Harry. Now was his time and mine. I took a quick glance at the clock and realized I didn't have the luxury to draw this out. I have to make sure he looks alert in the morning or I'd be facing Albus' wrath a lot earlier than I planned.

 

"Have you done anything like this before, Harry?" I asked in a low voice as I joined him on the bed.

 

"No. There hasn't been anyone to even experiment with." Harry replied with a flush that could be either shame or embarrassment.

 

"That's not anything to be embarrassed about." I told him while suppressing the groan that wanted to be released when he admitted to being a virgin.

 

"I feel like I'm the only one."

 

I didn't have an answer for that last one. I managed to find enough partners to satisfy my needs at his age and those that cropped up as I grew older. Sadly most of those were married men, which were nothing more than a series of power plays for them and entertainment for the Dark Lord, but I shook off the regret when I reminded myself that I now had a permanent partner who would never know the touch of another. The thought sent a wave of desire through me and I turned my attention to exploring Harry. The sounds that escaped his throat sent shivers of delight through me. He was sensitive to every touch, and soon I had him squirming.

 

After bringing him to the edge I backed off and received a whine of protest from the young man as I rolled to the side while I rummaged in my night stand. While I searched by feel in the draw, Harry mimicked my earlier movements, making it hard for me to complete my search for the lube I knew I had in the night stand. I lost all hope of concentrating on that necessary task when Harry gave a quick lick to the tip of my cock. Before I could recover from that surprise Harry encased the head of it in his fiery mouth and gave a tentative suck. I nearly lost it right then and there and I grabbed a handful of his wild hair. I pulled him off my cock and he gave me another of those mingled looks.

 

"If you continue to do that the night will be over before it can start." I told him and watched as the light of understanding dawned in his eyes. "Unless you plan on taking me?" I asked, giving him a neutral look. He looked rather surprised at the question. 

 

"I haven't the foggiest idea about how to do it, and I don't think you'd have the patience to talk me through it." He responded with a small grin and a bright red face. I was overly glad that he didn't know what to do. I'm not that fond of bottoming thanks to the idiots I once foolishly called my friends.

 

"You are correct about that." I replied with a smirk as my hand closed over the jar I was searching for. I opened the lid as Harry watched with eyes wide in anticipation. Once I glanced into the jar I cursed out loud. "Damn!" I threw the jar across the room in frustration.

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sliding away from me slowly. I wouldn't let him escape and made sure of it by reaching over and pulling him back.

 

"Bloody stuff dried out. That's the last time I neglect to brew something myself. I don't believe I actually purchased that garbage." I growled while fishing under my pillow with my free hand in search of my backup wand. "I hate doing it the other way." 

 

"May I ask why?" Harry said quietly, but I noticed he didn't ask what the other way was, which meant he at least paid attention to the whispers of his classmates.

 

"Too many bad memories. The spell I'm going to use lubricates and relaxes you, but doesn't do enough to keep the initial pain away." I sighed as those negative encounters danced through my mind.

 

"Use the spell and then do what you planned on doing first." 

 

"That thought had crossed my mind. I still loathe this spell." I told the green-eyed man. "Now get on your knees."

 

Harry scrambled to his knees, presenting his arse to me. I shifted him until he was positioned to my liking, and aimed my wand at his opening. I muttered the spell and prepared to bat away the memories I was sure were going to come racing from the dark corners I caged them in. I lucked out when they didn't and turned to prepare my other half for his first time. I could see him frowning from my place behind him and I knew exactly why he was. The spell's effect is quite uncomfortable and I made it my mission to make him forget the unpleasant feeling. He took the first finger I eased into his puckered entrance with out a problem. I worked it in and out for several moments before gently adding a second to the mix. Harry hissed in pain as I pushed my fingers in. I stopped and waited for him to relax before I continued. I had to stop a couple of more times before I managed to get both fingers all the way in. Once he relaxed around the larger intrusion I began to root around for his prostate and when I pressed the sensitive gland Harry shuddered in reaction. I smirked at the stifled sound he made, remembering well my student days in the dorms and the shoddy silencing charms my dorm mates used at night.

 

The addition of a third finger caused Harry to cry out in pain and I did my best to distract him by fisting his softening cock. It took much longer before the pain of stretching receded from Harry and I took the opportunity to recast the blasted spell before fucking him with the fingers I had buried in him. I hoped I prepared him enough as I glanced at the clock to make sure it wasn't too late. A third application of the spell to Harry's opening and a silent prayer that I wouldn't be hurting him was the last thing I did before I rose to my knees behind the Gryffindor. Slowly I pushed the blunt tip of my cock against his entrance, which gaped slightly opened from my earlier preparations. Every time he tensed I stopped and murmured words of comfort until he relaxed enough for me to continue. I took far longer to penetrate him than any one of the idiots I foolishly bedded ever did with me and my reward for my patience was an impatient wiggle from the one I was firmly buried in.

 

I gave into Harry's demand and slowly pulled out to thrust back in. It was a difficult thing to do since I truly didn't want to leave the hot and tight channel. I kept the slow pace and only altered my angle, seeking that sensitive gland once again. Once I found the correct angle I mercilessly hit it on each inward stroke. Harry was making the most delicious sounds as I tortured him with my agonizing pace. I couldn't make out what he was saying since he had his face buried in the mattress, but soon enough his verbal utterances were clearer. He demanded and begged me to go faster and harder.

 

The first time Harry begged I nearly lost control, but I found myself unconsciously answering his demands by moving faster. I couldn't tell if I was still hitting Harry's sweet spot, but from the sounds the younger man was making I guessed that it really didn't matter. Harry was meeting each of my thrusts enthusiastically.

 

I couldn't stop the feeling of bliss or the hope for happiness in the future the bled through me. I never would have thought that I could enjoy this act as much as I am now and I realized that I was quickly reaching my peak. As my groin and stomach muscles tightened, I groped blindly for Harry's madly swinging prick. Once it was firmly caged in my hand I did my best to stroke it at the pace of our thrusts. Heat flared along my length as the lubrication broke down and sent a wave of pleasure through me. Harry's cries no longer contained any intelligible words, but he got his meaning across very well without them.

 

The coil within my gut tightened and I could now feel my balls firmly lodged against the tops of his thighs. I could feel that light headedness that comes with an orgasm creeping up on me and I jerked on Harry's cock faster and rougher than before. I could feel Harry get harder still before the warm slickness of his cum spurted over my hand. The sound of him softly hissing my name sent me over the edge. I came yelling his name so that it echoed off the stone walls of my room. As I came our magic surged stronger than it did when we kissed and I would swear by all that's holy that I could literally feel it tying us together.

 

I could feel Harry's puzzlement through our newly forged bond, and sent a blast of affection his way. It had an immediate effect on Harry, but he didn't question it. He didn't even ask what happened. Could it be he trusted me more than I thought he did? It was something else I had to investigate. The sudden shift in my feeling towards him would keep him occupied for a while. I, on the other hand, was elated that I now had a way of showing him how I felt without the rest of the world butting in or ruining my reputation in the school, though it'll be completely destroyed by Albus when he finds out. I have no doubt that he will. It's just a matter of when. I shied away from examining my sudden reversal of feelings towards Harry. I didn't want to find out that I had been habouring an attraction towards the brat.

 

I slowly allowed myself to slip out of Harry, making note of the wince of pain it caused. I strode into my bathroom and removed two vials from the cabinet. One was a numbing potion and the other a muscle relaxant. I knew from experience that he was going to be stiff and sore in the morning. Before leaving the bathroom I grabbed and dampened a flannel and quickly headed back to the bed.

 

Harry was awkwardly lying on his side, trying to clean his cum from the duvet with tissues from my nightstand. I smiled at him when he looked up and after a brief look of shock he smiled back. Clutching everything in one hand I reached for my wand and used a cleansing charm on the bed. After that I banished the tissues to the garbage can by the desk. I had him lie on his stomach and I gently cleaned his cleft and thighs before applying the numbing potion. I was grateful that he wasn't bleeding from our activities. Afterwards I dealt with the lingering mess on myself before maneuvering the duvet and blankets out from under the slightly dead weight of Harry.

 

I slipped into the bed next to him and offered him the muscle relaxant. For the first time he drank a potion I offered without question. I took the vial and set it down on the other night stand and replaced my wand under the pillow. I gathered Harry against me and pulled the blankets over us. With a wave of my hand all the lights went out and the warming charms on my bedding activated. I could feel Harry's surprise through the bond.

 

"I can stay?" He asked, wonder colouring his voice.

 

"Yes." I didn't think I needed to elaborate. He seemed very content with the answer. 

 

"I wish I could have this always." He whispered sadly as he burrowed closer to me.

 

I didn't answer right away. I was overwhelmed by the wave of longing that raced through the bond between us. I realized then that he was rarely held after his parents had died. By the time I could recover from the revelation his breathing had leveled off and I assumed he was sleeping.

 

"You'll have this and me now and forever." I whispered into the darkness and nearly leapt out of my skin when I received an answer.

 

"Promise?" Harry asked in a small and slightly desperate voice.

 

"I promise, Harry. Now go to sleep, brat. We've got a long day ahead of us."

 

Harry immediately fell asleep once his immediate worries were put to rest and I followed quickly, allowing the lethargy of post-coital bliss drag me under.

* * *

Morning arrived too soon and waking Harry proved to be a lesson in patience. He was less of a morning person than I was, though after a shower he became more human. Unfortunately I required several cups of coffee before that would happen.

 

"Are you going to be in trouble with the Headmaster?" Harry asked after I was dressed.

 

"When he finds out, yes I most likely will be, but I don't regret on thing about last night."

 

"Where will you go?" Harry assumed correctly that I'd be fired from my position here.

 

"Once you kill the Dark Lord, I'll be free to do what ever I want and so will you." I told my other half. "Worry about the confrontation tonight and let tomorrow take care of itself. Not let us go the breakfast before your friends decide to notice your absence."

 

Harry smiled and preceded me out of my room. We separated in the Entrance Hall after encountering not a single soul on the way. He went through the main doors of the Great Hall while I circled around to one of the staff entrances. When I arrived Harry was just sitting down. I don’t think his two best friends even noticed he sat down or that he wasn't around at all last night. He definitely had the relaxed air of someone that was very well fucked, not that any of his friends noticed. Much to my surprise McGonagall noticed the difference and commented on it.

 

"It seems Mr. Potter has finally found someone discreet." She said while sipping her tea.

 

"That's no concern of mine." I snapped, acting like my normally irritable self though it didn't sound like it to me. I couldn’t help wondering if it was Harry or the bond that made me make that very subtle change. I was grateful for all those years spying when I realized that the old witch next to me was speaking once again. I was fortunately able to listen and muse at the same time.

 

"You look like you spent a night on the roof too." She murmured into her cup.

 

"A night on the roof? Minerva, you really must stay away from the catnip." I said in a dry voice. Thankfully banter like this was a common occurrence between us.

 

"You know that catnip doesn't affect cat animagi the way it does real cats."

 

"If you insist." I said in a tone that made it clear that I didn't believe one word of that.

 

"I must confess my confusion about how you got out of the school. All known exits were warded." The light of understanding lit her eyes and filled me with dread. A knowing smirk graced her features. "So which of our Aurors or Order members caught your eye last night?"

 

I let off a silent sigh of relief that she leapt to the wrong conclusion and was thankful for the years of practice I've had in hiding my emotions and reactions. Hopefully she wouldn't do a mental head count of every adult in the school and realize that none were missing along with me.

 

"It's none of your business, old woman. Kindly keep to yourself before I find a violin that needs restringing."

 

Minerva laughed as she got up to leave and take care of what ever business she was assigned. I barely began my breakfast before someone else decided to bother me. Unfortunately it was the Headmaster and I made sure my mental shields were in place. He didn't look mad, but I didn't want to take any chances. He's always had ways of knowing what was going on in the castle. I always suspected it was the portraits, which is the reason why I refused to have any in my office, classroom or private quarters.

 

"Severus, how did your training session with Harry go?"

 

"Very well, except he still can't cast Merlin's shield properly." 

 

"I'll be sending one of the Order members down to help with this morning's session. Between the two of you he should learn how to do it."

 

"Of course, Albus." I ground out. I really didn't want to deal with any of my fellows from the order. It would be too much of a risk given how much my mindset has changed since last night.

 

"Let me know if there are any problems."

 

"I most certainly will, Albus."

 

After the Headmaster left I quickly finished my breakfast and headed down to my classroom to wait for Harry. He didn't keep me waiting long, entering the classroom with a sullen frown on his face. He kept the act up until the door was firmly closed behind him and then he smiled at me. I couldn't help returning the smile since I saw a light in it that no one's ever seen. He wordlessly followed me into the room where he lessons were held and I couldn't prevent myself from capturing his lips hungrily. He returned the kiss with equal fervor. I wanted to keep going all day, but reality soon set in along with the thudding sound of a piece of wood. We broke apart and went through the motions of training while waiting for the arrival of Moody. I had charmed the walls to allow outside sounds in so I would know if any of my students went roaming while I was training Harry and was glad I did so, though a small thread of fear went through me and I was hard put to discern whether it was mine or Harry's. Moody's damn eye could cause us no end of trouble.

 

I told Harry we were going to practice Merlin's shield and Moody arrived after Harry's third failed attempt to cast it. He gave me a suspicious look and I ignored him as usual. Harry had that sullen look again and Moody gave the younger wizard an odd look. The rest of the lesson went the same as my previous ones with Harry. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the shield to work for him. An idea crept into my head after another of Moody's glares came my way. I reached cautiously through the bond and when Harry cast the spell I threw my own power and intentions into the spell and watched in satisfaction as Moody was hit with his own spell. With that success Moody left and I called off the rest of the lesson. He didn't need it now that I could help him with the shield. 

 

Harry gave me a worried look after he was sure Moody had left the dungeons.

 

"How likely is it that he saw us?" He asked nervously.

 

"It's a sure thing. I don't doubt that the Headmaster will be breathing fire at me later."

 

"I'm sorry. I should have kept to myself."

 

I caught the younger man before he could slip out of the room. I wrapped him in my arms and lowered my head to whisper into his ear.

 

"You did not cause this. I chose to give in and accept what you offered. It is not your fault." I told him vehemently.

 

"Then why do I feel like it is?"

 

"You've got a martyr complex." I told the younger man, who glared in response. "We've got a couple of hours before lunch. Would you like to hide down here and help me? I've several potions to make for the hospital wing and this way we can avoid the Headmaster."

 

"Okay." Harry followed me into my private lab.

 

Harry was quiet the rest of the morning. A worry line creased his forehead as he followed my directions. Before we knew it, lunch time rolled around and we silently made our way back upstairs. There were large groups of students scattered through the hallways and when they saw us they gave Harry a pitying look. We separated the same way we did this morning and when I arrived I felt the heat of the Headmaster's glare. I decided that ignoring him would be the best possible thing for me. Moody's glare was soon added and I did my best to pretend that nothing was wrong. Most of the staff noticed the old man's anger and who it was directed at, but wisely they said nothing. 

 

I fled the Great Hall as soon as I was able to and retreated to my dungeons and potions. An hour or so later there was a knock on the door and when I cautiously opened it I found Harry looking like a hunted stag waiting on the other side. I allowed him entrance before locking and warding the room.

 

"What's wrong, Harry?"

 

"Hermione and Ron haven't left me alone since lunch. They've been following me everywhere. I finally managed to get Professor McGonagall to get them off my backs. They all of a sudden want to know where I was last night." Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 

"The Headmaster probably ordered them to." I said quietly while adding the next ingredient in the potion I was brewing.

 

"I figured as much. I saw him trying to burn a hole in the back of your skull."

 

"And I have every intention to avoid him, though I think I may pack just in case."

 

"I may end up doing the same. Once he deals with you he'll be on my case about settling down and starting a family."

 

"He doesn't know?"

 

"No. The only person I've told is Professor McGonagall once I figured out what I was."

 

"I'm lucky she jumps to the wrong conclusions frequently."

 

Harry's only response was a light chuckle before he picked up a knife and looked up for instructions. He should be resting, but I understand he doesn't want to be alone or forced to talk about things. I allowed him to help once again and let the companionable silence sooth my own frazzled nerves. After the potion was brewed and bottled we headed back to my room and fell into my bed. We didn't do anything other rest, though Harry had one of his infamous nightmares after which I held him until it was time to get ready for the Dark Lord's arrival. I woke him with a couple of hours to go before the 'surprise attack' was supposed to happen. I sent him on his way to change into his battle garb while I did the same. I used a cleaning charm on my work robes and ordered my belongings to pack themselves. I had no illusions about what was going to happen after the battle. The old man was going to send me away and the only thing I could hope for is that we kill or capture all the Death Eaters tonight.

 

After packing my room I headed to the Entrance Hall and slipped outside the main doors to wait. I had well over an hour to dwell on what could happen. I silently stood in the shadows cast by the doors and steps of the castle staring up at the moon. All too soon it was going to be hell on earth here and there wasn't anything we could do to prevent it. I was driven from my thoughts by Harry's voice shouting that he knew what he needed to do and to leave him alone. He stormed out of castle and immediately homed in on my position. I could feel the fear running off of him, never mind that which I was unconsciously blocking from the bond. I opened my arms and allowed him to shelter within my arms for a little while longer. 

 

I felt the heat of two gazes on me. When I looked out into the darkness I first encountered the Headmaster's angry gaze. The second person staring at us was McGonagall, who smiled when she met my eyes. I was surprised to see not one ounce of condemnation in her eyes, though I truly was expecting it.

 

Our last few moments of peace was shattered when our scouts came racing back up the road on the back of Hagrid's thestrals. Everyone moved into position, but before I allowed Harry to go I captured his lips in a kiss full of promise and listened to the hundreds of startled gasps as many of the people around us spotted us. Harry went to his position with a spring in his step and a happy smile on his face. Not long afterwards all hell broke loose.

* * *

It was a nightmare of monstrous proportions. Blood was everywhere and there were things on the ground that I didn't want to know about. Bodies were strewn all over the grounds. I was in the middle of dueling another of the lower ranking Death Eaters and once he was dispatched, I focused on the bond I had with Harry and started to make my way towards him. When I finally made it to his portion of the battle field I saw him locked into a duel with the Dark Lord and my heart was in my throat. I heard Harry cast Merlin's shield and I threw my magic and intent into that shield along side Harry's. I watched with horror as whatever dark spell the bastard sent at my Harry ripped through the shield despite the determination we both threw into it. It impacted with Harry's chest in a splatter of blood. Harry fell to the ground and the Dark Lord strode over to where he fell, gloating over his apparent victory. The battle all around us stopped to watch with morbid fascination as the Dark Lord started to deliver the final blow. 

 

I saw Harry lift his own wand slightly and when I realized that he going to keep fighting I fed my magic through the bond, hoping it would be enough for what Harry had in mind. On the first syllable of the Dark Lord's incantation, Harry struck with a bolt of pure magical energy that struck the Dark Lord full in the face. To my horror all those Death Eaters around me started to scream, and I realized that my getting caught spying was the best thing to happen to me. The Dark Lord was draining all their magic and life force in order to sustain his body. By no longer being a spy my magic was safe since he didn't have access to my mark to alter it, but I didn't feel sorry for my former friends. They chose this life and now they're paying the price. The Dark Lord fell and dissolved when the spell ended and I raced to Harry's side.

 

Blood was pouring out of him at an alarming rate. Nothing I did would slow it down and the potion I got him to swallow came back up.

 

"So much for forever." He whispered through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry."

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We're free and we'll have that forever, sooner than you think." I bent down to press my lips to his as he became paler and paler. "I love you." I said, shocking myself in the process.

 

"Love you…." Harry said and looked me in the eyes. One last rise and fall of his chest marked the end of his life. 

 

I barely was able to stop the roar of pain from escaping as I felt the snapping of the bond that we just recently forged. I scooped his body up and brought him to the Hospital Wing, where I laid him down on the farthest bed from the door. I struggled to keep my indifferent mask in place as well as hide the pain of a broken soul bond. I didn't have much time to make sure my affairs were set into place. I knew what would happen to me now that the bond was broken. I wasn't going to allow myself to linger in agony. I intend to die on my own terms. I turned to leave the wing, but was intercepted by the Headmaster.

 

"Severus, I'm extremely disappointed with you and we'll be discussing your horrid behaviour after the funerals." He shouted, startling everyone in the room. He didn't let me say anything in my defense.

 

He did leave me be until after the funerals and I was hurt and angry that I couldn't display my grief for the loss of my bond mate because of the rest of the mob around them. Two days after the world buried their hero, Albus demanded to see me after lunch. I had no intention of meeting him that day. I intended to be long gone and beyond his reach before then. I pulled an old vial from my pocket. It contained a poison with no known cure, a leftover from my spying days. I set the vial on my desk and pulled out a new piece of parchment.

 

_Dear Headmaster,_

_Despite my best efforts, you have repeatedly refused to hear what I have to say. The night before the battle I found my soul mate and it was the last person I would have expected it to be. He was depressed and had no hope to survive the battle and he looked to me to find a reason to live. I gave it to him. I'm human Albus and I was just as likely to die during the battle as he was._

_Harry was my soul mate and now that he's gone I'll be following shortly. I have nothing else to say to you because you threw me away for nothing._

_Severus Snape_

I set the note on my desk and grabbed the vial of poison. I made my way to the Quidditch pitch. They buried Harry there since it was one of the few places where he was truly happy. I made my way to the grave and opened the bottle. I made myself comfortable by leaning on his headstone and swallowed the potion in one gulp. I was glad I picked a fast acting one since it burned intensely as it worked. It wasn't any worse than the pain in my heart. Blackness swiftly over took my sight as the potion entered my brain.

* * *

I woke up disoriented and wondering where I was. When my vision cleared I got up and looked around. There was a lake nearby and no sign of a living soul. I decided to walk along the lake to figure out where I was. 

 

"Severus?" A voice said quietly, full of hope. The figure moved closer and I couldn't help the smile that forced its way out.

 

"Harry."

 

Harry raced towards me and threw himself into my arms.

 

"I thought I'd never see you again." 

 

"I seem to recall making a promise and I always keep my promises." I held him tightly to me for several minutes. "Let's go where ever home is."

 

Harry smiled and took my hand. It wasn't long before a large cheery looking house came into view. I still didn't know where we were, but it really didn't matter. I was home.

 

*Fin*


End file.
